


Cry for Help

by ProfessorPlum



Series: Monsters [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Richard run away and the brothers find help in Jim's new 'friend'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite as smutty as the last but you gotta admire the plot, yeah?

Richard was tired of hiding under the bed, there were too many dust bunnies that liked to attack him and climb onto his clothes. He had taken to hiding under the sofa instead, but even there he could here the monsters.

They were fighting, Jim and mummy. He was creaming and she was screaming back but Richard couldn’t do anything to help. They yelled about Jim, how he was never home anymore at night time or how he had been kicked out of school again. They yelled about mummy and her drinking and smoking, and they yelled about Richard, how he was too young to know what was going on.

Tears collected in the big brown eyes and rolled over his pick cheeks as the watched them from under the sofa. They were yelling a lot of bad words and the small boy covered his ears so that he couldn’t hear the things they were saying, but no matter how hard he tried, the words seeped through his hands and into his ears making his head hurt.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you do! I didn’t raise you like this!” Mummy screamed at Jim. She was slightly shorter then Jim, but even in the smallest ways it was obvious Jim was cowering.

“You’re right; you didn’t raise me at all. I’ll fuck all the guys I want. It’s my life,” Jim shouted back

“And you just leave him behind-“

Jim cut her off, “I fucking feed him. We would starve if I didn’t it wasn’t for me. You don’t do shite!”

Richard started to hum quietly to block out the sound.

“You’re a fucking faggot-“

But Jim cut mummy off again. “You think I want him to have this. It’s your fault we live like this!”

There was silence and Richard opened his eyes, Jim was clutching his face like mummy had hit him. It wouldn’t be the first time and Jim never let Richard see him cry but Jim had never hit back before. He had slapped her and Richard had watched with wide eyes.

Jim instantly bent down trying to apologize but she slapped him away while crying on the floor. Richard hadn’t thought that she had been hit that hard but he run out from under the sofa, tears streaming down his face and onto his shirt now covered in dust bunnies.

“Jim.” He whined running to the bedroom after his brother had slammed the door. “Let me in. Let me in. The monsters are going to get me.” Richard cried, banging his tiny fists against the door. Richard could tell his brother had been crying when he opened the door, his cheeks were puffy and his eyes were red, and he scooped Richard up into his arms and carried him over onto the bed.

"Get you're things, we're leaving," he said, getting up and grabbing an old backpack and shoving Richards things into it.

"Were are we going?" Asked the small voice from the bed, sniffing slightly as he watched his brother. "Are we coming back?"

Jim didn't answer at first, grabbing things he thought Richard might need and tossing them in to the bag. "Do you want to come or not?" He snapped, walking briskly to the window. Richard knew that the older boy had climbed down the fire escape many times before, but heights frightened Richard, and they were five stories up. Richard grabbed his favorite book and followed his brother out onto the landing. Jim went first, putting on the backpack as he made his way down the latter.

"I'm scared," Richard said weakly, trying to hold his book and not look at the ground. The wind blew on Richards face and crept through the seems in his thin excuse for a jacket making him shiver.

"I'll catch you if you fall," came his brothers answer, and even though Richard knew he was trying to be reassuring, it didn't make him feel any safer. They made their way down the latter, until they reached the bottom. "See that rubbish bin? I'm going to jump into it, and your going to follow." Jim instructed, throwing the backpack down before him. Richard nodded, watching his brother jump about three meters before landing safely at the bottom. "Alright, your turn." He said.

Richard swallowed, clutching his book close to his chest and jumping. He landed next to Jim and together they climbed out from around the rubbish bags and starting a their pace. "Where are we going?" Richard asked again but he wasn't surprised when Jim didn't elaborate.

"A friend's flat," he said, as Richard grabbed his hand and held it tightly. They walked along the pavement for what felt like a long time, by the time Jim declared that they had arrived at their destination, it was getting dark and Jim had long since sacrificed his jacket to put on Richards small shoulders.

"Jimmy, I'm cold," he complained for at least the third time.

"Almost there, lamb," Jim reassured him. Richard didn't believe him, because he had said that nearly every time he had complained. Fortunately for the brothers, they soon neared their destination, a tall block of flats loomed over them before Jim seemed to find the right one and press the right button that triggered the right intercom.

A muffled voice came threw after a few minutes. “I’m not home.”

Jim smiled before answering. “It’s me,” He said, his voice obviously enough to be recognized as his identity.

“You can’t just come over when you’re feelin’ randy and want ta shag,” None the less familiar buzz opening the door signaled a few seconds later.

“His name is Sebastian. I’ve known him for a few weeks now,” Jim told his brother, walking across the small bottom level to the lift and letting Richard press the button with a number seven on it. “He’s twenty-two, so he’s practically an adult.” Richard had never had good experiences with adults.

“Is he nice?” asked Richard. He clutched the book to his chest with one arm, and held onto his brother’s hand with his free one.

Jim gave him a small smile. “He’ll let us stay a few days,” He said, giving Richard’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Just try and be nice.”

Richard nodded, as they exited the lift and made there way down the hall. It was apart that Jim had been here before, he knew exactly were to go without stopping to look around. He knocked a three times, straightening his jacket on Richard’s small frame before standing up again.

The man who opened the door was tall and thin but well built. He had blond hair that was shorter on the sides fell in his eyes just slightly. He was wearing a plane white t-shirt and jeans, and had a few scars on his face but looked nice when he smiled down at Jim.

Jim stood on his toes before pecking Sebastian on the corner of his lips, but it seemed that the other man’s attention had fallen on someone else.

“Er.. Jim, who’s this,?” he asked, putting his hands on Jim’s shoulders to move him to the side, clearing the view for him to stare down at the little boy. “Son?” Sebastian questioned, looking from him to the smaller copy.

“Don’t be stupid,” Jim chuckled. “This is my brother. Richie, say hello.”

“You look like a monster,” He said in his small voice that sounded very much like Jim’s.

“Thanks,” said Sebastian, looking at Jim again questioningly.

“We need to stay a few days,” said the Irishman, reading Sebastian’s expression with a pleasantly amused expression.

“Can I talk ta you?” Sebastian pulled Jim inside and shut the door. Richard couldn’t make out what they were saying, but his brother opened the door a few seconds later and smiled his clever smile, opening the door wider for his brother.

The flat was small, even smaller then the one they lived in with mummy. It looked neat for the most part but it smelled of tobacco, and Richard crinkled his nose in detest. Jim was still talking with the taller man, smiling up at him while Sebastian wore a frown. It seemed that Jim was good at winning people over no matter who it was. “Richie,” Jim called. “Seb and I are going to go and check on something. You stay here and read your book like a good boy.”

Richard nodded, sitting on the sofa and opening his book to look at the pictures. It was at least ten minutes before Richard saw Jim and Sebastian again. His brother pulling Sebastian by the hand with slightly ruffled hair. Richard wondered if Sebastian knew his shirt was inside out or not.

"Been A good boy?" Jim asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Richard who nodded.

"Pizza then?" Asked Sebastian still looking like a monster as he clicked his mobile open.

"Yeah, in the mean time, read this too him, yeah? I'm going to go take a shower," Jim said kissing Richard on the head.

Sebastian smiled at him and Richard held his book to his chest. He didn't want to be left alone with him, he wanted to take a shower with Jim and have his brother read him his book. How ever much to Richards dismay, the tall man came and sat down next to him. "You don't have to be scared," he assured the boy. "I have a little brother too. He's older but, just the same." He gave Richard another smile and he hopped off the sofa and went to sit by the bathroom door. Sebastian frowned, "Wanna watch a movie Richie?" He asked.

"Yes." It had been a long time since Jim and him had sneaked into the cinema to watch a film. Sebastian had a small television that faced the sofa when you sat down. He sat down on the sofa with his book still clutched to his chest, he didn't want the man who looked like a monster to read his book.

"I don't really have any kid movies.." said the monster.

"I'm a big kid now," Richard assured him, as he watched Sebastian decide on transformers. Jim came out in a towel a few minutes later after the pizza had arrived and smirked.

"Didn't we watch this last time?" He asked Sebastian, "Fucking to Transformers was great," the monster shot Jim a warning look and looked back to Richard. "Oh don't worry, he's oblivious," Jim finished, walking to where Richard guessed Sebastian's bedroom was.

They ate pizza after Jim had gotten dressed, but he wouldn't let Richard sit on his lap like usual. He had made Sebastian turn off the movie because he said Richard didn't like loud noises but the boy that thought it was boring anyways. Sebastian had claimed that he would let Jim and Richard have his bed.

"Nonsense Seb," Jim said putting his hand on Sebastian's thigh. "Richard can sleep on the sofa, besides, I wasn't quite finished today," he shot the other a winning smile that made Richard frown, he hated sleeping when his brother was gone. Sebastian had tried to argue, dodging words that Richie was sure were meant to be bad words that he would say in Richards company. After dinner was over Sebastian cleaned up and got Richard a blanket and pillow. 

"Want me to read you a story, honey?" Jim asked after Richard was safely tucked in. Richard handed his brother the book and Jim let Richie sit on his lap. Richard loved his voice, how he did all the voices and how his voice sounded like wind when he whispered in Richards ear. "Good night, lamb." He said when he had finished the book. He pressed a kiss to his brothers temple and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He watched Jim walk into Sebastian's before closing his eyes. 

It wasn't morning when he woke up, it was still dark but the lamp had been turned out so he couldn't see anything and the monsters were going to get him. He started to cry, tying to get up enough courage to run to Sebastian's room and get his brother. Richard heard noises and he was sure it were the monsters. If he stayed the monsters would get him. He ran to the bedroom opening the door. 

Richard froze, the monster was hurting Jim and had taken off all his clothes. Jim was whimpering and Sebastian was moving on top of him and biting his neck, hurting him. Richard started to cry and he couldn't help but run away. He ran and hid under the sofa, and a few minutes later he heard footsteps and Jim's voice. "Richy?" He asked, his voice sounded slightly out of breath. 

Richard didn't answer, but a hand reached under and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out into skinny arms. "Oh, Richy," Jim said, holding the little mess from getting away.

"He h-hurt you." Richard sobbed into his brother's shoulder, realizing at least he was wearing an overly big shirt now instead of nothing.

"No, remember when I let you suck me off?" Jim whispered.

"Y-yeah."

"And I told you it felt good? Sebby's just making me feel good."

Richard saw Sebastian standing in the hallway, wearing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he would like nothing better then to jump out of the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the last one was definitely better but I'll try again with the next one. Comments on how to move the story along are /always/ appreciated. Unless the ideas are stupid.


End file.
